Blood Bath
by Impersonating-an-entity
Summary: rated for violence, swearing and mentions of lewd acts and rape... Shukaku's been pressuring Gaara for a while, and it's time to let off some steam while on a mission....


A little blip of Gaara (and co!) pre chuunin exam. Shukaku isn't in control, but he's been driving Gaara up the wall, so this is Gaara working out the tension... Rated for some language and non-descriptive lewd activities... o.0

* * *

Kankurou and Temari stayed back. Gaara was before them, his arms crossed lazily, almost looking bored, as his sand swarmed around him, knocking away shurikens, kunai, and would be attackers. Except they knew better. A full moon was on the way, and it had been a while since Shukaku's urgings had pressed him… Now, He was thirsty again… They'd seen the way Gaara's eyes had glinted… the way he'd looked at them and licked his lips before stopping himself and pushing on with the mission.

A particularly spirited attacker charged in, yelling with berserker fury, and the sand lashed out to meet him. Gaara's hands came forward to form the seal for the sabaku kyuu. Then he grabbed another and another, at least five total, and squeezed. As the blood exploded out from the sand, his mouth twitched, then turned up in a grin. He grabbed another and immediately used the sabaku sousou and Temari and Kankurou heard him start to laugh quietly.

The remaining dozen or so men looked shocked and began beating a retreat, but they were in the desert… this was Gaara's land. Another seal raised a steep wall of sand preventing escape. As some of them attempted to scale the wall, they were sucked in.

"What should we do?" Kankurou asked Temari quietly, shying away from Gaara. They had been told to try to keep a low profile… This was not going to fly when they made a mission report…

"Stay away from him. Forget the mission for now. As long as he's like this, there's nothing we can do…" she whispered, her eyes wide. Kankurou nodded.

Gaara caught the rest of the men in a mass of sand and raised them up above the ground. A fierce gesture, and blood rained down on them. Temari opened her fan to shield Kankurou and herself. Gaara laughed and looked up, trying to catch it in his mouth as a child in a snow flurry. Kankurou shuddered. "That's just sick…" he murmured.

"Shh! If he notices us, we're as good as dead," Temari whispered back.

Gaara spun in it and brought forth a suna bunshin, but it was not one of himself… It appeared to be meant to resemble Temari, but the wicked expression on the bunshin's face chilled the real Temari and Kankurou to the bone, as Gaara danced with this fake Temari and kissed her. Blood spilled out from the kiss and coated his pale cheeks and he licked away the blood from her face before wiping away and licking up the blood at his own.

Kankurou gagged. "He-!" Temari clapped a hand over his mouth and whispered directly in his ear, "How many times must I tell you to be silent!" Kankurou nodded and Temari dropped her hand. Blood still rained down, and the two realized Gaara's sabaku kyuu which floated ominously above must be compressing only one or two people at a time, prolonging the bloodbath…

All the time Gaara and the suna bunshin Temari danced wild, feral patterns, pausing only so that they might share another bloody kiss. Temari shuddered as she remembered the violence with which he kissed her when he came in those nights so he wouldn't have to be alone. As Kankurou saw her wrap an arm around herself he took the fan so her hands were free and with his other arm he comforted her, holding her to himself and turning her face away from the grotesque show Gaara put on.

Gaara's laughter was wild and his suna bunshin was beautiful: a fantastic partner. The blood was warm and so wonderfully red: trying to describe it any other way took away the rawness, the brilliance. It tasted so exquisite pouring from his suna mistress's throat. Her rough hands slid through his hair and toyed with his scalp till he shivered with pleasure. Blood oozed through the sand of her form and coated him – his hair was matted with it, clothes soaked with it, face covered…

She spun him around and around and rubbed sand and blood up his shirt over his chest, his thinly defined abs, up his spine like sandpaper, down his pants smooth as silk and warm and wet and wonderful between his legs because his sand didn't have to feel rough if he didn't want it, although he couldn't care when he was drunk on blood with Shukaku half in control.

Kankurou's eyes widened and he winced as he watched the suna bunshin Temari go down on Gaara. He looked away, his hand rising to go through her hair delicately. He kept himself from saying "Disgusting…" At this point, Gaara was too distracted to notice them, but if Temari heard, she would want to know why, and it would hurt her. As it was, she shook as she heard him begin to moan and shout obscenities using her name. Well, there was no hiding it now.

"Come on, we'll go around him and execute the mission. When we get back… maybe he'll have finished…" Temari nodded and let Kankurou lead her to the building they'd been breaking into when the guards had showed up. They had an assassination to carry out…

Finally, the bodies stockpiled in the mass of sand floating above ran out, and the rain of blood ended. The sand streamed down, letting bits of corpses fall as it did, soaking up the blood before returning to the gourd where it was stored – the most powerful, most blood-coated sand of Gaara. The suna bunshin waved with that taunting evil smile of hers and cracked and collapsed before also returning to his gourd. He still couldn't stop grinning like a madman, but he was in control of himself again, mostly… He went into the building and caught up with Temari and Kankurou, who were on their way out.

"Temari-chan… You're beautiful…" He said, licking at blood at his fingers. Kankurou glared at him and may have been about to say something but Temari hushed him.

She smiled weakly at Gaara and replied, "Thank you…"

Gaara's mad grin widened. They made it back to Suna gakure with no further great event… When Gaara came to her that night, however, he was a little more passionate than usual…


End file.
